leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ranger Mission
A Mission (Japanese: ミッション Mission) is an official job that a is assigned. Missions vary widely, and often include rescuing a Pokémon or person, helping someone, or defeating/outsmarting an enemy like the Go-Rock Squad. Rangers rank up when they return to their leader upon completion of these missions, which are assigned to one or more Rangers by a leader. Top Rangers have the ability to assign a job as a mission without permission from a leader when the circumstances require. Ranger Rank 10 is the highest possible rank. Pokémon Ranger Missions Rookie Mission: Don't Fear Failure *''Client'': Larry *''Description'': Capture Larry's , which has fled into the Lyra Forest. Even though this is a novice-rank mission, it is your first job. Don't be afraid of failure. Just go for it. *''Boss'': N/A *''Available Pokémon'': ; From beginning of mission: : , ; After certain conditions are met: : , Mission 1: Escort the Professor *''Client'': *''Description'': Your mission is to safely escort Prof. Hastings to Fall City. You are expected to overcome any challenges you encounter with intellect and courage. *''Boss'': *''Available Pokémon'': ; From beginning of mission: : , , , , , , , , ; After certain conditions are met: : Mission 2: Fall City Case Log *''Client'': Joel *''Description'': Take the place of Fall City's rangers and help the citizens solve their problems. What might seem trivial to you may be a huge crises for the people involved. *''Boss'': *''Available Pokémon'': ; From beginning of mission: : , , , , , , , ; After certain conditions are met: : ; After completing Story Mode: : , , , Mission 3: Grimer Outbreak *''Client'': Civil Engineer *''Description'': There is a massive outbreak of in the underground waterworks. The Grimer cannot be allowed to roam free. Capture them all! *''Boss'': *''Available Pokémon'': ; From beginning of mission: : , , , , , , , , , , , ; After certain conditions are met: : , , , ; After completing Mission 5: : Mission 4: Where's Politoed?! *''Client'': Percy *''Description'': Rescue Percy's , which has been abducted by a mystery gang. The gang is in a sinister, forbidding, and overgrown jungle - but gather your courage and do this for Percy! *''Boss'': *''Available Pokémon'': ; From beginning of mission: : , , , , , , , , , , , , , ; After completing the mission: : , ; After completing Story Mode: : , , , Mission 5: Clear The Rockfalls *''Client'': Spenser *''Description'': The Go-Rock Squad has blocked the Krokka Tunnel by causing rockfalls inside. It must be reopened immediately because it is one of Fiore's major traffic arteries. *''Boss'': *''Available Pokémon'': ; From beginning of mission: : , , , , , , , , , , , , , ; After completing Story Mode: : , , , , , Mission 6: The Wayward Wanderer *''Client'': Old Man *''Description'': A senior citizen has wandered into the deepest part of the Lyra Forest where humans rarely set foot. The citizen needs to be rescued as soon as possible. Take care not to get lost yourself! *''Boss'': *''Available Pokémon'': ; From beginning of mission: : , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ; After completing Story Mode: : , , , , , , , , , Sub-Mission 1: Three Challenges? And... *''Description'': In the Jungle Relic, there are three challenges awaiting your arrival. There is actually a fourth challenge, but you are warned not to clear the last task. *''Boss'': 1. 2. 3. 4. *''Available Pokémon'': , , , , , , , , , , Sub-Mission 2: Save the Jungle Relic *''Description'': There have been some massive quakes, as if the very earth were enraged. Rivers of lava flow, sowing destruction. Uncover the cause of these calamities and save the historically precious Jungle Relic! *''Boss'': 1. 2. *''Available Pokémon'': , , , , , , , , , , , , Mission 7: Investigate The Factory *''Client'': Prof. Hastings *''Description'': The Dusk Factory was discovered being run by the Go-Rock Squad to produce wicked Stylers for their misdeeds. Accompany Prof. Hastings and shut it down! *''Boss'': *''Available Pokémon'': ; From beginning of mission: : , , , , , , , , , , , , , ; Disappears during blackout: : ; Appears during blackout: : ; After completing Story Mode: : , , Sub-Mission 3: Find the Aquamole's Parts *''Description'': The creaky, submersible Aquamole can be made seaworthy again, but only if the missing parts are found. Join a mechanic and search for the missing parts in the jungle! *''Boss'': *''Available Pokémon'': ; From beginning of mission: : , , , , , , , , , ; After completeing Story Mode: : , , Mission 8: Aquamole To The North *''Client'': *''Description'': The Go-Rock Squad Base has been located somewhere in the Sekra Range. Your mission is to reach Wintown by any means possible and go to Spenser's aid. *''Boss'': *''Available Pokémon'': ; From beginning of mission: : , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ; After completing Story Mode: : , , Mission 9: Hideout Infiltration *''Client'': Elita *''Description'': Pinpoint as soon as possible the entrance to the Go-Rock Squad Base, which is somewhere in the Sekra Range. Support Spenser in his bid to recover the Super Styler! *''Boss'': 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. *''Available Pokémon'': ; From beginning of mission: : , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ; After completing the mission: : , , ; After completing Story Mode: : , , , , , , , Mission 10: Fiore Temple *''Client'': Elita and *''Description'': Gordor finally needs to be put to a stop. Head to Fiore Temple to ruin his evil plans! *''Boss'': 1. 2. 3. *''Available Pokémon'': , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Special Mission: Search the Safra Sea *''Client'': Joel *''Description'': At Fall City harbor, there's been some strange whirlpools spotted! Investigate to see what's the cause. *''Boss'': *''Available Pokémon'': No Pokémon can be caught for assistance in this mission. Special Mission: Summerland Rescue Duo *''Client'': *''Description'': Solana/Lunick has been assigned to investigate what is going on at the Ancient Ruins, but hasn't returned! Find her/him and discover why this is happening! *''Boss'': *''Available Pokémon'': ; From beginning of mission: : , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ; After completing mission: : ; After completing Story Mode: : Special Mission: The Temple's Sinister Shadows? *''Client'': Elita *''Description'': The guardian of Fiore Temple is being messed with. It's up to you to put a stop to it before things get nasty! *''Boss'': *''Available Pokémon'': , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Ranger Net Mission 1: Gain Deoxys's Trust?! *''Client'': *''Description'': Deoxys has been spotted, and Spenser wants you to find it and bond with it. Can you manage to do it? *''Boss'': *''Available Pokémon'': , , , , , , , , , , Ranger Net Mission 2: Rescue Celebi! *''Client'': Go-Rock Squad *''Description'': The Go-Rock Squad is chasing Celebi down! Find and rescue it before they can get their hands on it! *''Boss'': *''Available Pokémon'': , , , , , , , , , , , Ranger Net Mission 3: Find Mew, The Mirage! *''Client'': Percy *''Description'': Is it possible that Mew is not simply a myth? Take a jungle trek to see if you can find it! *''Boss'': *''Available Pokémon'': , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia Rookie mission: Soothe Pokémon on the beach! *Client: Beach boy *Description: Calm down which are surrounding his girlfriend. *''Boss'': N/A Mission 1: Deliver Vien Tribune! *Client: Barlow *Description: Join Crawford and deliver the Vien Tribune to all people in Vientown and Chicole village. *''Boss'': N/A Mission 2: Investigate the Marine Cave! *Client: Barlow *Description: Join Crawford and look for the source of the strange noises in the Marine Cave. *''Boss'': N/A Mission 3: Fight the Vien Forest fire! *Client: Barlow *Description: Join Luana to put out the fire in Vien Forest. *''Boss'': N/A Mission 4: Destroy the Strange Machines! *Client: Barlow *Description: Join Luana and destroy the Strange Machines in Pueltown. *''Boss'': Mission 5: Recover a Key from Sharpedo! *Client: Brook *Description: Brook needs company out to the open seas and you need to help retrieve his keys underwater when a Sharpedo took the keys. *''Boss'': N/A Mission 6: Seek the Origin of the Quake! *Client: Barlow *Description: After meeting with old friend Isaac, he shows Altru Inc. building and 3rd president of the company, Blake Hall. En route to Vien Town after visiting the Ranger Union with Barlow, you hear loud tremors. Find out what could it possibly be. *''Boss'': Mission 7: Teach at Ranger School! *Client: Barlow *Description: New students at the Ranger School got a chance to meet a Pokémon Ranger and it is up to you to be the teacher since Barlow went off to a mission. *''Boss'': N/A Mission 8: Look for Missing Barlow! *Client: Barlow *Description: Barlow has suddenly gone missing in Boyleland and it is up to you to find him in the volcanic caves. *''Boss'': Mission 9: Support Sven at the Ruins! *Client: Sven *Description: You have been promoted as a Top Ranger as well as Keith and Rhythmi is a Top Operator. Top Ranger Sven calls and you have to help him in Chroma Ruins. *''Boss'': Mission 10: Get the Blue Gem! *Client: Ranger Union *Description: It's time to go to Hia Valley as the Almia Castle holds the Blue Gem that can weaken the dark shard. *''Boss'': 1. 2. Mission 11: Get the Red Gem! *Client: Ranger Union *Description: The dark shard is still not weakened and you got sent to find the Red Gem in Boyleland. Keith has gone to Haruba Desert to find the Yellow Gem. *''Boss'': 1. 2. Mission 12: Rescue Wailord! *Client: Boat driver *Description: En route to the Haruba Desert to help Keith find the Yellow Gem, geysers were shooting out and you need to find out what is going on underwater as a Wailord is being harnessed. Help Wailord out. *''Boss'': Mission 13: Reveal the Hideout's Secrets! *Client: Boat driver *Description: With Wailord free and as a friend, they give chase to the Dim Sun grunts who Pokénapped Wailmer after a failure of capturing Wailord. Find and free the Wailmer. *''Boss'': Mission 14: Get the Yellow Gem! *Client: Ranger Union *Description: Finally arriving at the Haruba Desert, you enter the Hippowdon Temple to find the Yellow Gem and Keith, who you lost contact with. Suddenly you got a voicemail from Keith with an odd voice. Go and find Keith as well as the Yellow Gem. *''Boss'': 1. 2. Mission 15: Protect the Ranger Union HQ! *Client: Ranger Union *Description: Sven has brought information about Team Dim Sun's hideout at the oil rig and Altru Inc. dark secret until Team Dim Sun raids the Ranger Union. It's up to the Rangers and you to protect the Ranger Union. *''Boss'': 1. 2. Mission 16: Execute Operation Brighton! *Client: Pokémon Rangers *Description: The final mission of the game, you and the Rangers are to invade the Altru Tower and get the 3 Gems near the Shadow Crystal and put a stop to Team Dim Sun's plan. With only 1 Gem in hand, it's up to you and Keith to invade from the inside while the other Rangers from the outside. If not, all Pokémon of the Almia region will be under control of Altru President Blake Hall, the boss of Team Dim Sun. *''Boss'': 1. 2. 3. 4. Rhyperior, Magmortar and Gallade 5. 6. Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs Mission 1: Drive the Pinchers out of the woods! * Client: Booker *''Description'': The player must go to Teakwood Forest and defeat the two Pokémon Pinchers in front of the exit of Rasp Cavern. *''Boss'': Mission 2:Salvage the Sunken UFO! * Client: Nema *''Description'': The player must travel on to the ocean and find the Pincher's UFO that sunk to the sea floor and prevent the oil leak. *''Boss'': N/A Mission 3: Liberate the Wireless Tower! *''Client'': Rand *''Description'': The player must go to the top of the Wireless Tower and capture . *''Boss'': Mission 4: Investigate the Old Mansion! *''Client'': Murph *''Description'': The player must go to the Old Mansion and retrieve a book. *''Boss'': Mission 5: Rescue Summer/Ben! *''Client'': Prof. Hastings *''Description'': Red Eyes wants to make a prisoner swap: Blue Eyes for / . The player must go to the Daybreak Ruins and find Red Eyes in order to make the swap. *''Boss'': Mission 6: Foil Blue Eyes' Plan! *''Client'': Rand *''Description'': The player must go to the Submarine, |on the way out}}, and capture Blue Eyes' . *''Boss'': Mission 7: Protect ! *''Client'': Murph *''Description'': The player must go to the top of the Faldera Volcano and stop Red Eyes from capturing , then capture Red eyes' while riding Summer's . *''Boss'': Mission 8: Appease 's Wrath! *''Client'': Rand *''Description'': The player must stop the Pinchers at the Canal Ruins and capture to calm it down. *''Boss'': Mission 9: Chase Red Eyes! *''Client'': Rand *''Description'': The player must go to the top of the Mountain on Sophian Island and prevent Red Eyes From hurting . *''Boss'': Mission 10: Rescue Nema and Leanne! *''Client'': Rand *''Description'': The player must go behind Silver Falls on Sophian Island to get to the Oblivia Ruins, then find and rescue Nema and Leanne from the Steelheads and Purple Eyes. *''Boss'': Mission 11: Solve the Mysteries of Tilikule Island! *''Client'': Leanne *''Description'': The player must go all around the Oblivia region and light the small monuments that are actually parts of Amun's poem. *''Boss'': |if the player is male}}/ |if the player is female}} Mission 12: Protect ! *''Client'': Rand *''Description'': The player must go through the top of Layuda Island and stop Purple Eyes from pinching . *''Boss'': Mission 13: Destroy the Fortress Barrier! *''Client'': Rand *''Description'': The player must retrieve the real Holy Grail from Rasp Cavern, and then go to the Eastern Sea to find the Rainbow Dais underwater. *''Boss'': Mission 14: Protect the Peace of Oblivia! *''Client'': *''Description'': The player must enter the Sky Fortress, Defeat Arley, Kasa and , defeat Ed "The Thinker", and finally prevent Purple Eyes from finishing his plan. *''Boss'': 1.Giant 2. 3. 4. 5.Golden ''Post Story Mission 15: Calm the Sky's Rage! *''Client: Supurna *''Description'': The player must go on the peak of all in Oblivia and capture the three legendary birds of Kanto. *''Boss'': , , |all fought separately}} Mission 16: Rescue Blue Eyes! *''Client'': Pinchers *''Description'': The player must go to the Eastern Sea to rescue Blue Eyes. *''Boss'': In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Mission |de=Mission |it=Missione |es=Misión }} Category:Pokémon Ranger fr:Mission Ranger it:Missione Ranger zh:任务（巡护员）